WHAT Was I Thinking!
by Rani Jashalithie
Summary: Victoire's sentiments towards a Muggle style vacation with all her cousins. Yes. That's right. ALL of them.
1. The Greatest Idea Ever

**A/N: C'est ci! Okay, so this story will be mostly in english, with a splash of french. And I have not used Google Translate, I am merely perfecting my french. However, in the very likely event I get something wrong, by all means, correct me. Translations will be provided. There is a bit of background to this story:**

**Victoire has very recently finished Hogwarts, and has accepted a modeling job in Nice (That's in France, by the way.)**

**Teddy has proposed. She agreed, obviously.**

**Bill and Fleur have yet to give their "graduation" present to Vic.**

**Here are the ages:**

**Teddy: 20**

**Victoire and Molly: 18**

**Dom and Lucy: 16**

**Fred: 14**

**James: 13**

**Al and Rose: 12**

**Lily and Hugo: 10**

**Rox and Louis: 8**

**So, as you can see, this is almost a year after the epilogue.**

**Okay, happy reading!**

**~RJ**

* * *

><p>Victoire nervously hopped from foot to foot. Teddy gave her a smile, reached for her hand, and opened the door of the Burrow.<p>

The smell of fresh-baked cookies enveloped them and Vic breathed in deeply. No one, not even a someone who had their stomach nervously twisting in knots, could smell that and not crave chocolate.

She could feel Ted twisting the ring. It was slightly large, and they still had to get it fixed; goblin-wrought silver was resistant to standard sizing spells.

"Victoire! Oh, how are you!" Molly approached them with two glasses of punch.

"Fine, thanks. Mols, can you maybe distract my dad?"

"_Whaay?" _Molly was Vic's best friend, and they both told each other EVERYTHING. And Vic had not yet told her about..well, you know. That rock.

"Umm...because?"

"No, no. Tell me. Did this git _propose_ or something? C'mon."

"Er, as a matter of fact, he did. Shhhhhh! Try not to tell the whole world, will you?"

Molly stifled a scream and launched herself at Vic, knocking Ted out of the way, and spilling the punch.

"Lemme see the ring, will you?"

Victoire sheepishly raised her hand. Molly gasped and slipped it off her finger.

It was silver, with "Forever Yours" engraved on the outside and a large emerald set in the middle, with tiny diamonds surrounding it. It was beautiful, and Vic's favorite color was green, not pink, contrary to popular belief.

"Oh, you prat!" Molly playfully slapped Ted's arm. "Although, hurt her, and you'll have my wand to answer to."

"No, I have no intention of doing so." Ted quickly said.

"Good. Congratulations!" Molly squealed and returned Vic the ring.

James materialized out of nowhere. "Hey, Vic, have you had the punch?"

"No, James, I haven't. My lovely cousin here spilled it." Vic replied.

"Okay then, here you go." He handed her a glass.

"Thank you?"

"Welcome!" And off he went, to mix with the rest of the Weasley-Potter mob.

Molly stared after him. "Did I just see James Potter be _polite_?"

Teddy chuckled. "Naw. Mols, you must be going barmy."

"That is what I thought."

Vic shrugged and raised the glass to her lips. It tasted really odd, like... oh god, not _again_...

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! Il Y A UN DE TROP FOIS! N'EST PAS DROLE! TU NE PEUX PAS M'EMUE! COMPRENEZ? OU EST TU?" **(James Sirius Potter! That is just one time too many! It's not funny, you will not get me drunk, is that clear? Where are you?)**

"Well, we know Victoire's here." A voice responded from upstairs. It was Rose, doing the running commentary as usual.

Ted was shaking with laughter. He thought Vic yelling at anyone else besides himself was incredibly hilarious, especially when it was in French.

Victoire point-blank refuse to speak in English until on the Hogwarts Express. She just would not say a word in English. As a result, most of the clan could understand French, if not speak a few words themselves. In fact, her first english words were, vividly remembered by Ted, "Can I sit with you?"

"James! You will not get away with this one, I will make sure of that, where did he go? C'est seulmente neuf chambres in c'est maison,..." (there are only nine rooms in this house...)

Finally, she found him, hunched behind a toppling pile of clothes in Ginny's old room. She grabbed him by the ear and led him out to the sitting room.

"Aha! C'est garcon c'est impossible, avec un nom comme James Sirius, il c'est tres craneux, mon dieu!" (Aha! This boy is impossible! with a name like James Sirius, My god, what an arrogant idiot!)

"Aunt Ginny, this is simply unacceptable! He has been trying to-"

"Vicotire! Are you engaged?" Aunt Hermione's shriek interrupted Victoire, who turned around and gave Ted a guilty smile. He shrugged and smiled at her.

"Yeah. I am."

Everyone started talking at once and bustling, crowding around the happy couple. James furtively slipped out of the rapidly closing mob that had Vic and Ted at its nucleus.

After much ooooohhing and aaaaahing, and the threatening speeches, and all that jazz, Victoire and Ted were finally allowed some breathing room.

"Well," Rose said with her brilliant-idea smile, "We have to do something with you during your last days as a Weasley!"

"Yeah." Mol joined in. "Before you officially become a Lupin."

"So. Any ideas, Mol?"

"Funny you mention it, Rose. I do, as a matter of fact."

"Do tell."

"All the Weasley girls, and Lily, of course, should go on a vacation."

"Muggle style."

"Exactly."

Vic exchanged glances with Ted. "That actually sounds really good."

"You seem surprised, Vic!"

Fred cut in. "No, no! We deserve to be with our cousin, for her to spend her last days as a Weasley with us!"

"Merlin, Fred, you make it seem she's dying or something."

"You shut up, James, you're not a Weasley."

"Hey! I'm half Weasley, Rosie!"

"Hey!"

"No, no STOP FIGHTING!" Mol held up her hands.

"Vic gets to decide."

"Okay. We'll all go. All the kids."

It had seemed like a good idea at the time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whaddya think? Should I take the keyboard and smack myself repeatedly over the head with it? **


	2. BOOM

**A/N: Eep! Sorry this took so long. This chapter has one bad word at the end. You have been warned.**

**Enjoy!**

Victoire gave the huge camper a fleeting glance. It looked...okay. She honestly didn't know. Having Hermione Weasley for an aunt enabled her to know anything about the Muggle world at the drop of a hat. She didn't take Muggle studies N.E.W.T. level.

"What do you think, Ted?"

He twisted his face and his hair changed from brown to blue. "Ted, your hair! Not here, at least!"

"Sorry." he changed it back. "Well, I honestly have no clue. It looks fine."

"Should we get it?"

"Yeah, let's."

"Dad's paying for it."

"I know."

"Okay."

So they bought the camper. The man who sold it to them looked at them strangely when Ted didn't know what a credit card and insisted on paying with cash.

"An' where'd you get all this?"

Victoire flashed him a brilliant smile. "My father's rather wealthy. He's a..." What was the Muggle equivalent of a curse breaker?

"Lawyer." supplied Ted. "He's got his own firm and everything."

"Oh. Well, tha's al'righ then." The man gave them their change and the key to the rusty camper.

And together they drove off.

After they figured out how to, of course.

* * *

><p>After several cleaning spells, and all the Weasley women working together on making the camper suitable for human habitation, the it was ready to go.<p>

Well,_ it_ was. The actual human inhabitants weren't.

Not yet, anyway.

* * *

><p>"JAMES! WHERE IS YOUR TRUNK?"<p>

"Rose, is this your jumper, dear?"

"FRED! NO! YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO USE MAGIC OUTSIDE OF SCHOOL!"

"Lily, how much have you packed, exactly?"

"HUGO! ANIMALS DO NOT COUNT AS LUGGAGE! LEAVE THOSE GODAWFUL CREATURES HERE!"

"Louis, cheri, ces livres ne sont pas-" (Louis, dear, these books aren't-)

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT FIREWORKS!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE ANY _KNICKERS _?"

"MUM!"

"Mols, is that _really_ necessary?"

"Ummmmm...Rose?" The latter was from Scorpius, who had, for some reason, come over.

"NO JAMES, YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO-oh, it's you." Rose said, or rather, the pile of clothes behind which Rose was speaking from, said.

"Er...yeah. Listen, I want to-"

"Call me another foul name, insult my hair, allude to the fact that my entire family is evil because they're mostly ginger, or berate the fact that I cannot ride a broom properly?"

"No-"

"Save it, blondie. I'm not going to hear it. You want to be mean to me, fine. But don't expect me to be merciful. When we get back to school, I'll hex you so badly, you won't be able to open that foul mouth of yours again. Speaking of which, why are you here anyway?"

"I came to apologize, Weasley, so can I please do so without being interrupted?"

"Apologize?"

"Yes."

"Okay then, go on."

"Rose, I'm really really sorry for being rude to you because you can't help certain things in life."

"That doesn't count as a proper apology."

"Father said I only had to be decent. He never said anything about nice."

"Get lost."

"Gladly." And with that smirk, he bounded out the door and Portkeyed away.

"Was that Malfoy?" Al asked as he pushed his trunk out the door.

"Yeah, the slick git came to apologize."

"Apologize, my arse."

"Language, Al!"

"Sorry Mum." He wasn't sorry at all.

_Finally_, three torn jumpers, two bags of Dungbombs, and one Extendable Ear later, they were all packed and ready to go. After all the hugs and kisses and goodbyes, everyone lined up.

Ginny stood at the doorway. "Wand?"

Victoire handed hers over and climbed into the camper

"Wand?"

Molly pulled hers out.

"Wand?

Dom and Lucy handed theirs over.

"Wand?"

James and Fred innocently pulled two out of their respective jeans pockets. As soon as Ginny touched them, they turned into a squeaky parrot and a length of string.

"Very funny, boys. The Ollivander ones, not the Weasley ones."

Pouting, they turned them in.

"Wand?"

Rose and Al handed them over.

"Wand?"

Teddy shook his head. "Ginny, we have to keep one wand in case of an emergency."

"Okay."

He kissed her cheek. "Bye."

"Bye. Have fun!"

"We will."

Ted climbed into the front seat and popped in a CD.

"Move your body like a hairy troll...learn to rock and roll...and spin around like a crazy elf...a-dancing by himself...boogie down like a unicorn... no stopping til the break of dawn..."

A collective groan could be heard from the backseat. "_Weird Sisters? _Really? Ted, come on, that's, like, the oldies! Put some actual music on!"

Ted frowned at Fred in the rearview mirror. "Fred, this is classic."

"It sounds like Crookshanks the Second when Hugo stepped on his tail."

"Hey!"

"Mate, it's true!"

"Fine, how's this..." Ted fumbled with the buttons.

"And dance...your final dance...this is ...your final chance...to hold...the one you love...you know you've waited long enough...so believe...that magic works...don't be afraid..."

"REALLY?"

"Ted! That's the worst song in the world!" Vic shook her head. "Honestly."

"Okay, okay. You tell me, then."

"Dragon's Tooth."

"Al! No, they sound worse than the Weird Sisters!"

"The best is still Cauldron."

"Cauldron sounds worse than Dragon's Tooth."

"Rose, you won't listen to anything but Selena."

"That's because she's the best in the entire-"

BOOM.

"Merde." Dom muttered. (ummm...do I really need to translate this? In English, it starts with an S, ends with a T, has four letters...)

"Dom! Watch your mouth!"

Ted carefully parked the camper and climbed out, wand at the ready. He walked around the back of the car, and saw that the entire boot was blown up.

"James! Fred! I thought we established the fact that fireworks weren't allowed!"

* * *

><p><strong>Like it?<strong>

**Oh, sound credits. The first one was "Dance Like A Hippogriff" by the Weird Sisters, and the second was "Magic Works", also by the Weird Sisters.**

**Dragon's Tooth, Cauldron, and Selena are my creations.**


	3. The Crazy Muggle With Blue Hair

"I swear...you two should be chained and incapacitated for the rest of your Hogwarts years." Vic said, gingerly picking up a jumper and repairing the singed fabric with Ted's wand.

Apparently this counted as an emergency. Thus the wand.

"Noooo!" Fred said, dramatically placing a hand on his heart. "My chair in Minnie's office will be given away!"

James gave a melodramatic snuffle. "And just think of the prankster legacy. It'll be RUINED!"

They both collapsed into mock tears, holding onto each other for support.

"Oh, honestly." Rose huffed. "What a loss. You should be happy. You're the first idiots to get yourself your own chairs in the headmaster's office. It says so right here." she jabbed her finger at her _New and Revised Edition of Hogwarts: A History._

"Really? Where? Oh lookie, Jamie-boy, it's official! We've been published as the greatest pranksters of all time!" he scrambled over the seat and plucked the book out of Rose's hands.

Fred and James started eagerly scanning the pages, looking for their names. "Rosie? I don't see our names here." Fred said after a while.

"You have to look really carefully. It's charmed and has one of those finder-spells on it."

"You mean the one where you have to read the entire page and then it pops up in a bubble at the bottom?"

"Why, _yes,_ James, what a surprise! I wasn't aware you'd ever opened a book in your life!"

"Har har har. you're so bloody witty, Rose, why don't you have your own talk show on the Wireless?"

Fred turned to him. "Mate, that was _really_ lame."

"I know. Find the sodding bubble already!"

Ted rolled his eyes and pulled up in front of a Muggle fast food restaurant. "Okay. " He said, turning around and looking at everyone.

"FOOD!" Fred and James said, lunging for the door.

"Oh, no you don't." Vic said, and lightening-quick, magically locking the door. ""Pleeeeeease, Vicky, we're going to die of starvation." James said, pulling a puppy dog face.

"Oh shut up."

"Listen up. Al, will you please stop with the Exploding Snap? Muggle cards usually don't spontaneously combust, remember? Right, so what does everyone want?"

He was immediately met with several voices at several pitches all demanding different things.

"Okay, okay! Forget it. I'm just getting chicken sandwiches and lemonade for everyone."

No one argued with Ted when he used that tone.

"Now remember, no doing anything normal Muggles wouldn't, okay?" Vic reminded them as Ted pulled up to the drive-thru.

"Rose?" He mumbled. "How do you work this thing?"

She unbuckled herself and climbed into the front seat, squishing herself in Teddy's lap and rolling down the window. She stuck her head outside.

"Hello, yes, I would like thirteen chicken sandwiches, thirteen lemonades, and one apple pie please."

The cashier popped her gum and responded in a whiny voice.

"Oh, and make that to go." Rose added, and she withdrew herself from hanging out halfway from the camper.

"Rose, by going into a drive-thru, isn't it guaranteed that we are _going_?" Mol asked as she pulled her into the backseat.

"Yeah, but I wanted to annoy the crazy Muggle with blue hair."

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with blue hair!" Ted called.

"Yes, but yours is _natural._ They put all sorts of potions and whatnot to make theirs that way."

"Oh."

There was silence for a few minutes before James burst out, "We never were in here! You just wanted us to read a sodding book!", waving _Hogwarts a History_ crazily above his head.

"Yep," Rose said smugly, and waved her outstretched palm under Mol's nose. "Pay up, Mols."

"And you bet on us?" Fred asked, outraged.

"My dear cousin, you must do what you want others to do to you." She said sweetly, tweaking his nose.

"This calls for revenge." James growled. He reached around Fred and grabbed Al's rucksack, rummaging in it mindlessly.

"Food's here!" Vic announced, pulling the sacks in from the window and distributing them.

James and Fred were very carefully building a house out of the cards, and right when Fred placed the last card on top, it exploded with a massive POP!

There was utter silence for exactly two seconds. Then, everyone started talking at once.

Ted: "What did you _do,_ James?"

Victoire, Molly, Dom, and Luce just shrieked.

Hugo and Albus choked on their lemonade and had to be thumped by Luce and Dom to ensure their survival.

Loudest of all, was Rose. "MY HAIR! MY HAIR IS ON _FIRE!_ OH, I WILL MURDER YOU, JAMES!"

...And they hadn't even reached yet.


	4. AndThey Reach Finally

** A/N: Sorry for my delay! I'm still alive though. Not to worry. And your updates will be far more frequent. **

* * *

><p>Ted whirled around and scrambled for his wand under the seat, where Vic had dropped it in shock.<p>

"Hang in there, Rosie! Don't blow on it, er...you know, just keep your hair on...what am I saying? It's burning up!"

Fred took Hugo's lemonade and dumped it over Rose. She stopped crying, and just sat there, shocked, with her mouth wide open. She looked like such a numpty, with an ice cube sliding down the side of her face, and her now brownish curls sticking to her neck.

"You!" she picked up whatever was lying next to her, which happened to be Mol's fashion magazine. Rose rolled it up tightly and began to wallop every inch of Fred she could reach. "Stupid-pyromaniac-prat-wait-tell-Aunt Ange-punished-forever!"

Ted finally located his wand and cast a shield charm between Rose and Fred, who was pathetically shielding himself.

"Rose-relax. Fred, sit down. James-"

He was interrupted by a shriek, and all the windows snapping shut, with loud, creaky noises.

"Louis?" Dom turned around, staring wide-eyed at her brother, who had just demonstrated accidental magic.

"Tout le monde! Silence, s'il vous plait!" (everyone! Be quiet, please!) He stood up on the seat, looked at everyone with his classic I-am-a-Veela-and-you-know-it-so-you'd-better-listen-to-me-or-else-suffer-my-wrath look.

Everyone was quiet after that for a long time. Ted even put the Weird Sisters on, but Fred had fallen asleep, head on James' shoulder. James, of course was not in the least pleased in this, so he took to pushing Fred's lolling head against the windows.

"We're here." Ted said quietly, parking the camper and unbuckling himself.

"Great" Vic let herself out and called for a cart for their luggage while Ted helped everyone out in their half-asleep state.

They piled into the elevator, Ted carrying Roxanne, and Vic with Louis on piggyback. The concierge looked at them strangely, staring at both the Veela kids and Teddy's blue hair.

Finally, _finally_ they reached the hotel rooms. Or rather, the hotel floor. They had booked six rooms, in order to survive through the weekend unscathed, but that was probably not going to happen.

"All right. Louis, Hugo and Al in here," Ted unlocked the door. "Louis, there is a cot for you, mate."

The three trooped in sleepily and flopped on the beds, not even bothering to change.

"Fred and James in here, and Dom and Lucy across the hall." Vic instructed, helping Luce carry her luggage.

"Mol and Rose here, and Vic and I will be across from you. Everyone got it? Good." Ted wrapped his arm around Vic's shoulders and they fell asleep within minutes of stepping inside the cozy room.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, my lovely readers, I have two favors to ask of you. One, if you would please vote on my profile, that would make my day. And Two, there is a rather nice drabble collection by ParadoxicallyRandom called <span>A Contradiction, Of Sorts<span>, and it is far too under-reviewed, so if you could please take the time to read and review those, that would be wonderful.**

**Thank You!**

**~RJ**


	5. One Long Vacation

Vic rolled over the side of the bed and unceremoniously fell out. She landed with a loud THUMP on Lily's dinky little suitcase, which, for some reason, was in their room.

"Ow! Merde."

"All right there?" Ted said, peeking at her from the edge of the bed.

"Yes, I'm fine." she grumbled in her half-asleep state.

"You know," Ted teased, "I though Veelas were supposed to be graceful."

"Shut up." But she couldn't help it, and started laughing.

Ted joined her on the floor and linked their fingers together and started playing with her ring. Each just lay there, lost in their own thoughts.

"Ted?"

"Mmm?"

"I'm hungry."

"Me too. Let's go wake up the rest of the crew, shall we?"

"Yeah."

They got dressed slowly, trying to prolong the chaos as much as possible. That wasn't possible. Chaos with the Weasley-Potter clan is inevitable.

"Vic! Vic! Victoire! Open up! C'mon, they still can't sleeping, can they? VICTOIRE! TEDDY!" Al's frantic voice called behind the door. He started pounding the door with his fists. "OPEN UP!"

Ted ran to the door and wrenched it open. "Al, what's the matter?"

Al was speaking so fast, they could barely understand him. Finally Vic said, "Why don't you just lead us to whatever the matter is, Al?"

Al nodded and ran to his room where Hugo, Fred, and James were standing, stock-still. Silent tears dripped down Hugo's face.

"Did someone petrify them?" Ted whispered, noticing that all three were sopping wet.

"No" Al whispered back. "Hugo blew up the sink."

Victoire waved her wand and the three boys were dried up instantly.

"Jamie? You want to tell us what happened?" She asked sweetly.

Hugo jumped in. " They drew all over my face when I was sleeping, and then I woke up and went to the bathroom and saw my face, and the sink just...it just..."

"Blew up." Supplied Al.

"Yeah." Hugo conceded and looked at the floor. "Blew up."

"Okay, James, Fred, to your room. Wait for me there." Ted instructed. "Hugo, mate, clean yourself up, and Vic, please make sure the plumbing is intact. I really don't fancy Obliviating the concierge."

"All right."

They set to work. Ted gave Fred and James a good talking-to, complete with punishments of helping him unpack all the luggage.

Finally, everyone was settled at breakfast, somewhat awake and almost presentable.

"Louis! Louis, ton chemise." (Louis, your shirt.) Victoire mumbled as she reached across the table and fiddled with his buttons.

"Victoire!" He pushed her away violently, and angry tears began welling up. "Leave me alone!"

"Louis, you are clearly not presentable, and that is not-" she stopped short as the saltshaker she was holding promptly shattered, showering white crystals all over her.

A few people glanced curiously over at their table. Lily came to the rescue as she said, rather loudly, "Oh, silly Vicky. You have to check if it's closed properly before you sprinkle it!"

Victoire closed her eyes and willed her anger to go away, even so, she could feel the oh-so-attractive Weasley blush gracing her cheeks.

Teddy placed a hand on her knee and squeezed it gently. "Let it go." he said quietly.

She took a few deep breaths and finally opened her eyes.

This was going to be one loooooooooong vacation.


	6. Prank Wars Commence!

**A/N: I am _so_ sorry for being MIA. I had midterms, and then the PSAT, and so I was extremely busy. Sorry! But here it is. I'm not sure I did the prank justice, but I'll let you guys be the judge of that. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Rose had a brilliant idea.<p>

Well, she always had brilliant ideas. But this was one of her better brilliant ideas.

She had her epiphany in the middle of eating a rather luscious slice of honeydew melon. It was halfway in her mouth, with the juice dripping down her chin and staining her top.

"Rose! Stop eating like James!" Molly hissed and threw her a napkin.

Rose tilted her chin up, and tried to thank Molly, but only succeeded in spraying Molly with drops of juice. "Fank hoo."

"Your-Welcome."

Rose swallowed and said, in a more dignified accent, "I have a way to get back at James and Fred for drawing on Hugo."

"Oh! Spill."

Rose excitedly outlined her plan to Mol in hushed whispers, occasionally pausing for breath.

"Sounds brilliant."

They set out to prank the prank-masters. Mols snuck a few packets of honey from the jar next to the waffle-maker as they were leaving the breakfast area.

Then, Rose stole the key for James' room from Teddy's jacket, which was conveniently hanging on the back of his chair.

The two excused themselves from breakfast early and went up to James and Fred's room and quietly closed the door behind them.

"Which bed is James'?"

"Dunno. Maybe we'd better put it on both to make sure."

"Yeah, okay."

They carefully tore open the packets of honey and spilled them on all four pillows. The pillowcases were cream-colored to begin with, so the honey wasn't really visible. Then, they stood back and admired their work.

"Excellent. Now let's execute part two."

Rose ran and hid in the bathroom, under the sink, while Molly ran out of the room and into their own to fluff up Rose's bed to make it look like she was sleeping. Then, she grabbed a magazine and attempted to look casual.

About five minutes later, James and Fred strolled in. Rose could hear murmured conversation, and then a loud creak of bedsprings.

Someone had taken the bait.

And then-

"Bloody hell! What is this, all over my hair? Merlin's pants, it's all sticky and gross!"

Rose had to stuff her fist in her mouth to keep from giving herself away, she was laughing so hard. James' voice sounded unusually shrill.

"Ugh, this stuff is worse than your Dad's new test product, Freddie." James complained as he ran into the bathroom and hopped into the shower without taking his clothes off, for which Rose was eternally grateful. She didn't know how to Scourgify her brain.

Rose could hear the water rushing now, and James singing off-key. She strained to hear the door open, a metal click, and then, silence. That meant Molly had come in and whisked Fred away.

Slowly, Rose crept out of her hiding place and rummaged around for the can of shaving cream. Not that James was old enough, he carried it around just to show off.

Rose quietly shook the can and stealthily approached the shower door. Oh, revenge was sweet.

"I can see that you want to, and darlin' believe me, I really do but AAHHHHHHHHH! Rose, you stupid idiot!" James shrieked at an extremely high pitch.

Rose dissolved into giggles at James, half naked and covered in shaving cream, screaming like a little girl.

Molly had perfect timing. She burst into the room, half-carrying, half-dragging Fred, who was bound and gagged.

"We out-pranked the prank masters!" Mol said, and high-fived Rose.

* * *

><p><strong>So...how was it? Good? Bad? Let me know! Also, I have a challenge up, if anyone's interested, there's a link on my profile.<strong>

**~RJ**


	7. Haircut

** A/N: I know I was AWOL. I'm really really sorry, but I got preoccupied with stuff I was being paid and graded to do, and so naturally, writing came at the bottom because I'm getting neither paid nor graded for it. I hope you enjoy this, however, and while I understand if you want to leave this story, I'd really like reviews! **

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Dominique quietly slipped out of bed and into a pair of shorts. She checked and made sure Lucy was still sleeping before digging the Muggle money she'd converted at Gringotts out of her bag.<p>

Silently, she padded barefoot across the wooden floor, opened the door, and stepped out. After putting on her sandals, she ran down the stairs, as far away from her crazy family as she could possibly get, and rang the bell on the concierge's desk.

Finally, a sleepy blonde bloke whose name card identified him as Jacques responded. "Yes, m'am?"

"Do I look like a ma'm?" Dom snapped. "It's _miss_, Jacques. _Miss_."

"Very well, _miss_, how can help you?"

"Do you know any good boutiques or salons? I need to get my hair cut."

"Your hair? Why would you cut such lovely hair?"

"You don't have to wash, dry, and take care of this." She held her hair in her hand. "I wanted a wig made of it."

"Very well, miss, there's one at this address, towards the left of the post office." Jacques took a card from the holder on the desk and scribbled something on it. Dom accepted it and thanked him.

She left the hotel, long hair swinging behind her.

* * *

><p>The town was quaint and pretty, with squat brightly-colored buildings. The post office turned out to be a multi-storeyed pink building that looked like it had been made of Legos. Right around the corner was a small yellow building, with cracked paint and a faded sign that said "Barbara's Barbers". Dom pushed on the handle and a little bell tinkled somewhere in the shop.<p>

"Hello?" She knocked on the desk. "Helooo? I'm here for a haircut. Is there anyone here?"

A lady with greying hair and a flowery apron entered the shop noisily, cursing under her breath with every step. She abruptly stopped when she saw Dom.

"Yes, mija?" Her accent was strange, like the busboys in Madrid, but this sounded different.

" Er, I was wondering where to find Barbara. I wanted a haircut."

"You want haircut? Here." The woman steered Dom away from the desk and pushed her into a chair. She tied a faded apron around her neck and began to snip away.

"I would like it short."

"Short? How short?" The woman pronounced it "chort".

"Really short. Like a boy's."

"Okay, we do that."

"All right."

The woman set to work, snipping and mumbling to herself. She stopped once, to ask if Dom wanted bangs. When she replied yes, the woman showed her a picture in a magazine, and told her how to style it.

Twenty minutes later, Dom had a fabulous new haircut, with side swept bangs and highlights. She thanked Barbara, paid, and then bought an ice cream cone. She was in no hurry to get back.

When she climbed the steps to the sixth floor, she heard people moving about, with a wholly unnecessary amount of noise and crashing. She had half a mind to turn back, but before she could even turn around, she heard a shrill "I found her!" and a heavy weight slamming into her back. She turned around to see a cute little ginger girl with a gap-toothed grin grinning at her. Dom hooked her elbows under Lily's knees and hoisted her higher. "Hiya, Lily-flower."

Lily put on a grown-up face and said importantly, "Victoire is very upset. You're in trouble. And-YOU CUT YOUR HAIR! Vicky! Vickeeee!" Lily struggled to get down and ran into the open hotel room. "Dom's gone and gotten her hair cut!"

Victoire was curling Molly's hair with Ted's wand in front of the mirror. "Oh, thank Merlin! I was beginning to worry, but she did need a trim, and if she hadn't done it soon, I would have done it for her, in her sleep, if I needed to."

As she was speaking, Dom walked in and Victoire caught sight of her in the mirror. "Mon Dieu!" (my god). She whirled and lost her grip on the wand. It clattered into the the sink, and she was brought back to earth by the sound of the gurgling of the drain as it ingested the long stick of wood.

Dom grinned nervously in the back. "Is it really _that_ bad?"


	8. C'est la meme chose

**Here it is! And this is the last chapter for this story. Thanks so much for sticking through with me and my erratic (and sometimes nonexistent) updates! You guys are the best!**

* * *

><p>Victoire let out a little shriek before unconsciously reaching for her own wand, where it usually was, in her front pocket. Of course, it wasn't there. Thinking quickly, she knelt in front of Lily.<p>

"Lils, you have to do this. Make the drain spew it up, it's the only wand we have!" Lily gave a quick little nod and squeezed her eyes shut. She crinkled up her nose and balled her fists.

Dom stood by the drain, waiting for it to pop up. When it didn't, she turned to Molly, who shrugged and gave her a I-don't-really-care look.

Victoire held Lily by the shoulders and shook her a little. "Come on, Lil, come on! You can do it, I know you can." Lily continued to concentrate.

The drain gurgled and spit out some bubbles. Victoire leaped from the floor and thrust her hand into the sink, hoping to catch the wand. Suddenly, the drain shot out a fountain of water, hitting Vic in the face. It kept filling the sink with water, and soon, the sink was overflowing. Victoire pulled her hand out of the watery sink and herded all three girls out of the room. "Don't look back, this is how we found it." she whispered as she opened the door to James and Fred's room. Dom hesitated. "Vic, thats-" she was cut short by Lily's yell. "Ewwwww! Freddie!" She slapped her hands over her eyes and ran out of the room. "Yuck, yuck yuck!"

The three older girls turned back to see James and Fred lounging on the bed in nothing but their boxers. Vic rolled her eyes and told them in her best I'm-not-Head-Girl-anymore-but-I'll-pretend-I-am-so-you'd-better-listen-to-me-or-else voice, "You have twenty seconds to make yourselves decent before I decide you have to sleep on the floor in Albus' room. One, two, three!" she closed her eyes.

When she opened them again, both of them were in their respective beds, with the covers up to their chins. Molly rolled her eyes and sat down on James' bed and started examining her nails while Dom rooted around in the bathroom for paper towels or something absorbent for the flood. After having no success for twenty minutes, she left.

Just then, the door opened, sending Victoire, who was leaning on it, flying into the door-opener's arms, who happened to be Teddy. "Graceful much?" he teased as his hair turned from mousy brown to bright turquoise. Victoire giggled, but sobered when she realized what she had to tell him. She straightened up and pulled him inside, and closed the door. "Ted," she said, breathing in deeply. "I have something to tell you." His eyes widened and he guided them both into the bathroom and shut the door. "Okay." She knew the worse she made it out to be, the more relieved he would be that no one was hurt or dying or pregnant (that wasn't supposed to be, anyway). This trick worked all the time with her dad. And Uncle Ron, and Uncle Charlie, and Uncle Percy and _especially_ Uncle Harry. Uncle Charlie never scolded anyone but Nana Molly for nagging him, anyway, so he didn't count. He could be coaxed into anything. Even wearing a pink boa and prancing around the living room like Victoire made him do when she was four. Good times, good times.

"I-lost your wand. I'm sorry. I dropped it down the sink and Lily tried to magick it up, but...it didn't work." she said. Ted stared at her for a minute and started to laugh. "That's it? Merlin, Vic, I thought someone was dying or something!" _Worked every time. _Suddenly Ted turned to her. "Really? You're not joking?" Vic mournfully shook her head. Ted shook his head and took one of her hands in his own. "It's okay. Let's go back, this vacation has been nothing but disaster anyway." He started to rub circles on her hand with his own. Suddenly he looked down. "Victoire, where's your ring?" She felt a wave of panic as she looked down and was greeted by the absence of the normally twinkling diamond. "The sink...it must have washed away...oh, gosh Ted, I'm so sorry." He looked up at her with something in his eyes that she couldn't place. "Vic, it's fine. Really._ I'm_ sorry, because I won't be able to get you one...for a while." She felt horribly guilty. Ted was still an Auror-In-Training, and he didn't make much. She knew

he'd been saving for that ring before he left Hogwarts. "Ted, I really am..." He nodded and gave her a hug. Ten milliseconds later, she felt him sort of seize up and rush out of the room. "I have an idea!" He rummaged around in James' rucksack, looking for whatever it was he needed so badly. "Aha!" he held up a black Muggle marker.

He beckoned Vic over and she went hesitantly, fearful for his sanity. He gently took her hand in his own and drew a band with a sloppy imitation of a diamond on her left ring finger. "There. So people know we're still engaged. It's not a ring, but-" Vic toire cut hims off. "C'est la meme chose." (it's the same thing). She gave him a smile and leaned in to kiss him.

"Eeeeewwww! PDOUA!" James shouted from the other end of the room. Fred stared at him. "PDOUA? What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" James started jumping on the bed. "Public display of unwarranted affection, you numpty!" He smacked Fred with a pillow and Fred retaliated by pushing James into the tiny bit of space between the bed and the wall. James slid down with an "Oompf!" and then, "Help! Ted, Help! This prat is trying to resize me! I'm shrinking by the minute! The pressure's too much. My organs are collapsing! Help! Or I'll tell Dad about the Marauder's Map! Help!"

Ted reluctantly broke away from Victoire and helped James up. "You're such a drama queen, mate, it's unbelievable. And I'm fairly certain Harry knows about the Marauders' Map. Considering it was confiscated _by him_."

James gave a goofy little grin before launching himself at Fred. "Cannonball!" He severely misjudged his aim, however and ended up head-butting Molly, who was still perched at the edge of the bed.

Molly gave a scream of outrage and started thwacking James with the nearest thing she could find, which happened to be the TV Guide. Teddy and Vic laughed as the rest of the family barreled in through the door, (Hugo could do Alohomora without a wand, apparently, but Rose still claimed it was her doing. Everyone was wondering who Vic was beating to a bloody pulp on the other side because they all wanted to watch) and started jumping on the bed, pillow fighting and just generally having a crazy time.

"You sure you want to go back?" Vic asked Ted.

"Definitely."

"Okay, good. Because I can't stand them anymore." Together they left the room, hand in hand, seeking some much-needed alone time.

* * *

><p>Thanks to my anonymous reviewer, .Read, because of who you are getting this chapter. :) Look out for a TedVictoire sondfic in the near future, and a freeverse about the James/Lily/Snape triangle. :)


End file.
